


Even The Color Green

by TheTennantDoctor (Supertenthdoctor)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Fem Cas I Guess), Escort Cassie, F/M, No Smut, femCas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertenthdoctor/pseuds/TheTennantDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was on the street corner when he pulled up, a real beauty, a 67’ Chevrolet Impala, a sleek black. He was innocent and pure, I didn’t wanna mess up his life, a guy like him has a wife at home, maybe a couple of kids, I had no right to take his money, and I had no right to fall in love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even The Color Green

**Author's Note:**

> "...I once had dreams of becoming a beautiful poet, but upon an unfortunate series of events saw those dreams dashed and divided like a million stars in the night sky that I wished on over and over again, sparkling and broken.  
> But I didn't really mind because I knew that it takes getting everything you ever wanted, and then losing it to know what true freedom is.  
> When the people I used to know found out what I had been doing, how I'd been living, they asked me why - but there's no use in talking to people who have home.  
> They have no idea what it's like to seek safety in other people - for home to be wherever you lay your head.  
> I was always an unusual girl.  
> My mother told me I had a chameleon soul, no moral compass pointing due north, no fixed personality; just an inner indecisiveness that was as wide and as wavering as the ocean...  
> And if I said I didn't plan for it to turn out this way I'd be lying...  
> Because I was born to be the other woman.  
> Who belonged to no one, who belonged to everyone.  
> Who had nothing, who wanted everything, with a fire for every experience and an obsession for freedom that terrified me to the point that I couldn't even talk about it, and pushed me to  
> a nomadic point of madness that both dazzled and dizzied me."

“Hi there.” I said with a smile on my bright red lips.

“Hi.” He responded, just a little nervous. I was wearing a black cocktail dress, and cherry red high heels that made me 6 inches taller, no platform.

“What’s your name?” I said kicking my leg up behind me.

“Dean.” He said, relaxing a bit.

“I’m Cassie, but people around here call me Classie.” I could tell he knew why by the way his green eyes shifted up and down my body.

“Where do you wanna go?” I said before crossing in front of his car to climb in the passenger seat.

He drove off without a response. He pulled into the parking lot of the “Green Tree” motel. I giggled as he picked me up out of the car, making sure not to damage my beauty queen style hair. He carried me into the room and placed me on the end of the bed. I laughed as he kissed me on the neck, and ran his hand up my thigh. when he unzipped my dress I stood up off the bed, my dress fell to the ground, I was still in my heels, it was a turn on for some guys.

He threw me on the bed and went back to kissing my neck, he moved the kisses down, down, till he was taking off my bra, but then he got up and started pulling off his suit. When we were both down to the basics I asked him:

“Are you sure you want to do this?” I motioned to his wedding ring. He looked at it for a while and threw it to the floor.

\---

I woke up that morning surprised, for two reasons, it had been a long time since sex put me to sleep, and two, he was still right next to me, under the covers. I got up and started putting on my clothes, after I was finished fixing my makeup I walked out of the bathroom, He was awake and almost dressed.

“How much do I owe you?” He said pulling out his wallet.

“500.” I answered, my normal rate was closer to triple that, but something about this man. He handed me Five One-Hundred Dollar Bills. I smiled at him, and grabbed my purse. I was walking out when I spotted a shiny silver ring, I bent over and plucked it off the ground.

“I think this belongs to you?” He walked over and took the ring, then he left slamming the door. I heard the roar of his impala pulling out of the lot.

\---

I was reading the paper, the front page story, ‘Local Business Man And CEO Found Dead, Foul Play Not Suspected’ and underneath was a picture of Dean, and his wife. Dean Winchester was his name, it said so in the article. I lived in a small town in Oklahoma, I just knew everyone would be devastated, they would eulogize him, praise all the good deeds he did. You see that was a benefit of being in my line of work, you knew the bad side of people, the one no one mentioned after they died, I read on to learn that he was widower, but that he vowed to never remarry, I guess that’s why he killed himself after having sex with another women, he couldn’t take the guilt, most men can’t, but it wasn’t just guilt, it was feelings for another woman, me, his suicide note read, ‘I fell in love, she was Classy, and beautiful, but I can’t love another,...’ the rest had been redacted, I knew he meant me, he didn’t learn how to spell ‘Classie’. He was just a customer, but there was something about him, I guess i’ll never see it again.

\---

Five years later I find myself in California, I left my old life behind, and I met a guy, he’s nice, and cordial, and handsome. I love James, he treats me like a woman, but every time I see a guy wearing a grey suit, or a silver ring, or even the color green, I think of him. I barely knew Dean Winchester, but I will never forget him.

**Author's Note:**

> "Every night I used to pray that I'd find my people, and finally I did on the open road.  
> We had nothing to lose, nothing to gain, nothing we desired anymore, except to make our lives into a work of art.  
> Live fast. Die young. Be wild. And have fun.  
> I believe in the country America used to be.  
> I believe in the person I want to become.  
> I believe in the freedom of the open road.  
> And my motto is the same as ever:  
> "I believe in the kindness of strangers. And when I'm at war with myself I ride, I just ride."  
> Who are you?  
> Are you in touch with all of your darkest fantasies?  
> Have you created a life for yourself where you can experience them?  
> I have. I am fucking crazy.  
> But I am free."


End file.
